The present invention relates to a system for using high pressure hydraulic fluid to supplement vehicle engine power. Low pressure fluid is selectively accumulated during vehicle deceleration. Thereafter, the fluid pressure is selectively released under high pressure for powering the vehicle wheels during acceleration.
Systems for supplementing vehicle engine power are not new. In the prior application, Ser. No. 710,462, prior art patents selected from the art found in Class 60, subclasses 625, 626, 628, 698, 708, 709, 712 and 413; and Class 74, subclass 720, were noticed by the inventor. During examination of the prior application, the Examiner cited prior art patents from the art found in Class 60, subclasses 339, 412, 414, 626 and 628; Class 180, subclasses 65A, 66B and 66R; and Class 192, subclass 3R.
It has now been found that an operable system for the absorption and return of inertial energy generated during vehicle operation need not be complex, may be relatively inexpensive to install, operate and maintain using commercially available components, and will satisfactorily perform within realistically chosen and reasonable operating parameters.